Dragon Slayer
Dragonslayer Dragons, the ultimate masters of the elemental power that courses through the world. Only a select few individuals are ever chosen to learn their power, and they have become known as Dragonslayers. Powerful mages who wield the primal forces of nature as an extension of their own bodies. Making a Dragonslayer A Dragonslayer is master of magic as well as using his own body as a weapon. They are masters of unarmed combat, amplifying their own natural power with elemental magics. Their power is that of Dragon's, which is where they draw their namesake. Abilities: The magic and fighting style wielded by a Dragonslayer is very complex, requiring high Dexterity and Intelligence to work the most effectively. Constitution, Wisdom, and Charisma are each equally important and will vary between Dragonslayers. Strength has no real bearing on a Dragonslayer's fighting style as their power is purely elemental in nature, it's really just a bonus to have. Races: Any race capable of magic and on good standing with Dragons is capable of becoming a Dragonslayer. Dragonic races will do exceedingly well due to their close relations. Alignment: The alignment of a Dragonslayer will tend to be based on that of the Dragons who raised them, but can be anything. Starting Gold: 4d10x10 gp (220gp) Starting Age: Complex Class Features All of the following are class features of the Dragonslayer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Dragonslayers are masters of unarmed combat, preferring martial fighting to weapons. As such they have the Improved Unarmed Feat at 1st level and do an additional HD of damage when not using a weapon. While not requiring additional weapons, each Dragonslayer has the choice of being proficient in one other weapon type of their choice. In the case of armor, a Dragonslayer can only use Light or Simple armor as anything heavier will disrupt their fighting. Dragonslayer Special Abilities Elemental Mastery: What separates a Dragonslayer from other spellcasters is their total devotion to a single element to the near exclusion of the others. This has allowed them total control and synchronization with their chosen element, making their bodies living conduits for the primal forces of nature. Their element is determined by the Dragons who have trained them and grows to completely define the character as whole, changing their appearance, personality, and in some cases the way they live. There are 10 different varieties of Dragonslayers: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Ice, Lightning, Metal, Poison, Light, and Dark. Each could be considered a class all their own and are fully listed below. Fire: Wielders of one of the four Primal elements, Fire Dragonslayers are as blazing and hotheaded as their element. Fire Dragonslayers were trained under the Red Dragons to wield flames as an extension of their own body. Like their Dragonic teachers, they are hotheaded and incredibly confident in their power, making excellent fighters. They've inherited the Red Dragon's love of gold and treasure, and as they progress will begin to give a warm glow (+5 resist Cold). They are a fighting class through and through, and due to their association with the Reds have become friends with Githyanki and whatever that brings. They draw their power from elemental fire and can survive the hottest temperatures without effect, but will get queasy around any large body of water. Their spells come from the Fire and Destruction Domains and gain the following Dragonslayer spells: Tier 1: Tier 2: Tier 3: **Other bonuses: +2 Strength, +3 Charisma, +4 Intimidate, -2 Wisdom **Attack bonus: All attacks will set the target ablaze for 1d6 damage for 1d4 rounds unless Fortitude 15+Intelligence is rolled. Water: Wielders of the Primal element of Water, Water Dragonslayers are calm and collected, more apt to think the situation through than their Fire counterparts. Water Dragonslayers were trained by the mighty Gold Dragons to wield the forces of water. They are intelligent and diplomatic people, choosing planning over fighting, as such they are of a more supportive nature when compared to more warrior-like Dragonslayers. As their powers grow they start to have a light blue glow to their bodies with a lightening of the hair and eyes. They are friends of any aquatic creature and have become known as powerful healers. They can survive under the most intense pressures of the ocean floor but will not last long under the harshness of the desert and other volcanic plains. They cast spells from the Water and Healing domains and gain the following Dragonslayer spells: Tier 1: Tier 2: Tier 3: **Other Bonuses: +3 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, +5 Heal, +4 Diplomacy, -2 Strength, Water Breathing **Attack Bonus: Weakening Earth: Wielders of the Primal element of Earth, the Earth Dragonslayers are living mountains with near infinite patience and a love of simplicity and the natural world. Earth Dragonslayers were trained by the Green Dragons within the jungles and forests they call their home. They are wise beings and unlike other Dragonslayers differ from their master's general behavior. They are not the provocative fighters that their Green Dragon masters are, instead being humbled by the element of Earth. They do share their Dragon's close kinship with the natural world, being close friends to the plants and animals. They are powerful beings, if a bit slow moving, but have the force of mountains behind them. Their skin becomes rocky and tough as their bond with the element grows, with green eyes. They can cast spells from the Earth and Plant domains and gain the following Dragonslayer spells: Tier 1: Tier 2: Tier 3: **Other Bonuses: +3 Wisdom, +3 Constitution, +4 Concentration, +4 Handle Animal, +4 AC, -20ft movement speed **Attack Bonus: Temporary Petrify Wind: Wielders of the Primal element of Wind, the Wind Dragonslayers are curious adventure seekers, never staying in one place for long. Wind Dragonslayers were trained under the high flying Silver Dragons, like their masters choosing flight over fight. They are the tricksters, controlling the skies and journeying the world. They have a great love of open spaces and are masters of flight but are generally weaker than most. They slowly gain a lighter sheen to themselves and eventually will be floating continuously above the ground. They can cast spells from the Travel and Weather domains and gain the following Dragonslayer spells: Tier 1: Tier 2: Tier 3: **Other Bonuses: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, +4 Escape Artist, +20ft Movement Speed, -3 AC **Attack Bonus: Daze Lightning: Lightning Dragonslayers were trained under the Elder Blue Dragons of the deserts to wield the element of Lightning. The Lightning Dragonslayers like blue dragons are territorial and vain like the dragons they trained under. Lightning Dragonslayers also love the desert and usually reside there, they are also have great knowledge of deserts and gain a +2 to knowledge and spot checks related to the desert. -Spells from the Weather and Destruction domains. **Other Bonuses: +2 Wisdom, +2 Hide, +2 AC, -2 Diplomacy **Attack Bonus: Paralysis Ice: ‘Ice Dragonslayers were trained under the White Dragons to wield the element of frost. Like the dragons they trained under they love the cold and can always be found were white dragons are few Ice Dragonslayers ever venture far from cold places. Ice Dragonslayers gain a bonus when it comes to fighting on snow, as such in deserts it loses that advantage. -Spells from the Air and Water domains. **Other Bonuses: +2 fighting on snow +2 Strength, -2 Intelligence, +2 Against Giant's **Attack Bonus: Freeze ''Poison: ‘Poison Dragonslayers were Trained under the Black dragons to use the element of acid. Poison Dragonslayers are Chaotic Evil like the dragons they trained under, these Dragonslayers are evil-tempered, cunning, and malevolent. Like the Black dragons, they also are extremely greedy and will often capture humans and interrogate people on the location of stockpiles of treasure before killing them. These dragon slayers are usually found were back dragons are found, and rarely leave there treasures unguarded. These Dragonslayers also have no regard for life and will splash acid at anyone that attacks there treasure or other dragon companions. -Spells from the Death and Plant domains. **Other Bonuses: +2 Swim, +2 Hide, -2Charisma,-2 Diplomacy **Attack Bonus: Poison ''Metal: ‘Metal Dragonslayers were trained by the Copper dragons to use the metals of earth to their advantage. These Dragonslayers are pranksters, joke tellers, and riddlers, they easily fit in to any group and are charismatic and outgoing. Through years of intense training they have trained there skin to have the metallic coat of the copper dragons and are highly resilient to most metal weapons. These dragon slayers tend to have eyes of turquoise like the copper dragons. -Spells from the War and Artifice domains. **Other Bonuses: +2 Charisma, +3Wisdom, +2 Diplomacy, +2Gather Information **Attack Bonus: extra x2 to critical ''Light: Wielders of the very life force of the universe, the element of Light, the Light Dragonslayers are the most powerful spellcasters of all the Dragonslayers. They were trained under the powerful Prismatic Dragons and the light loving Fairy Dragons to wield one of the most primal forces of nature. They are Lawful beings as Light is Order and will tend to be of a more uptight nature than most. Physically they are weaker than other Dragonslayers but are masters of healing and the most powerful of spellcasters. As they power up they will give off a light glow, and their hair and eyes will gain a silvery color. They are fundamentally linked to Darkness as well as Light and should they fall towards Evil they can become Dark Dragonslayers. They can cast spells from the Magic, Protection, and Sun domains and gain the following Dragonslayer spells: Tier 1: Arrows of Light, Illusionary Tier 2: Prismatic Blades, Mirror Shadow Tier 3: Radiant Lance **Other Bonuses: Their touch functions as heal light wounds to friendly targets, Detect Evil **Attack Bonus: Blind Dark: Wielders of death, the counterpoints to life, Darkness, the Dark Dragonslayers move unseen throughout the world wielding powerful magics to fuel their own ends. Trained by the evil Lethus Dragons and the demons they call friends, they have become masters of death and shadows. They are Evil at heart, a result of their training, and move unbeknownst to the world rivaling Assassins in their art. They don not wield the powerful magics of their Light brethren but are masters of curses and the controlling of others. They are fundamentally linked to Light, and should they drift towards Good they may rise to the Light. They can cast spells from the Darkness, Death, and Madness domains and gain the following Dragonslayer spells: Tier 1: Tier 2: Tier 3: ** +6 Move Silently, +6 Hide, -2 Charisma, Shadow Step as a free action. **Drain Life Devour Element: Dragonslayers are masters of their element, and due to their close affinity for it they are able to absorb it into themselves to heal or strengthen themselves. A Dragonslayer has the ability to consume their elemental type, whether from a magical source or not it doesn't matter. Doing this will heal the Dragonslayer proportionally to the amount consumed. Small: 5hp, Medium: 10hp, Large: 15hp, Huge+: Full Heal. Magical sources will also replenish the Dragonslayers spells per day in equivalence to the strength of the spell. Ex: Lv. 9 spell = 1 extra lv. 9 spell, or 9 lv. 1 spells, or any other appropriate division. The absorption is completely independent of the Dragonslayers level, but overconsumption may possibly harm them. **In the case of Light and Dark Dragonslayers, their element doesn't appear naturally and their only source comes from 2 places: Divine/Necrotic spell, and the actual life force of living creatures. They have the ability to drain the energy of others they come in contact with if they succeed in Will vs. Fortitude, draining an amount equal to the targets Constitution. If the resulting drain will kill the target, the soul is consumed as well. These are inherently Evil acts and will push the character towards that side of the spectrum and whatever consequences that brings. This energy can also heal others, pushing towards the Good end. There is the potential for a Light Dragonslayer to turn to Dark and Vice Versa. Draconic Bloodline: For all purposes pertaining to it, the character now has a Draconic heritage. The character also gains the Feat Draconic Rage as a bonus, their breath weapon becomes that of the chosen Dragon unless they naturally possess one already. Draconic now becomes a base language for the character. Natural Finesse: A Dragonslayer is a master of unarmed combat and has turned his body into a living weapon. This has the same effect as the Feat Weapon Finesse which switches Strength in attacks with Dexterity. This also provides an extra 10ft to movement speed and grants a bonus to attack while unarmed or using natural weapons. Any natural or unarmed attack will do an extra 1d6 damage. Elemental Aura: As Dragonslayers become further attuned to their element, they begin emitting a magical aura around themselves. This aura bestows different effects based on the Dragonslayer's chosen element and can be turned off at will. *Fire: Intense heat surrounds the player granting 1/2 to cold damage, a +(rank) to AC, and anything that makes contact with the player must make a Fortitude save of 20+Intelligence or else be set ablaze for 1d6xrank in ability for 1d4 rounds. Basic metal weapons and armor have a 25% chance of melting. *Water: Blue light surrounds the player granting 1/2 to Fire damage, a + (rank) to AC, and anything that makes contact without succeeding a Will save of 20+ Intelligence or else be weakened. *Earth: Green light surrounds the player and their skin appears made of stone, it grants a 2x(rank) bonus to AC, an immunity to physical missiles (arrows), and earth walking **Earth Walking: travel a distance equal to movement speed underground in any direction, reappearance next to enemy is considered a surprise attack unless they can detect you through magical means. *Wind: Wind begins spiraling around the player providing a x2 to movement speed, a Reflex bonus equal to rank in ability, and Flight(good) equal to normal Movement Speed +20ft. *Ice: Frigid air courses around the player granting 1/2 Fire damage, a +(rank) bonus to AC, and the chance to freeze an incoming attacker should the fail a Fortitude check of 15+Intelligence *Lightning: Electrical energy begins coursing around the player it provides x2 bonus to Movement Speed, 100ft Teleport, and can conduct onto metal objects resulting in a 1d6xrank burst of shock damage to whoever is wielding or wearing it (range 15ft). *Metal: The Dragonslayers skin becomes metallic in nature and will absorb incoming Lightning attacks without harm, provide 3xrank bonus to AC. Metal weapons used against the player are absorbed on contact unless a Fortitude save of 15+Strength is made. Movement is halved. *Poison: No aura is visible around the player but any plant or animal life within 5ft of the player begin to wither or die if weak enough. Weapons that touch the Dragonslayer will begin melting as if touched by acid, and the wielder must make a Fortitude save of 15+ Constitution or else be inflicted with a disease. *Light: A white light emanates from the Dragonslayer, it creates a field of healing around the player (10ft). Anything within this field will begin to heal from fresh wounds a diseases. The Dragonslayer will gain a regeneration rate equal to his rank in this ability. *Dark: The Dragonslayer's body becomes wrapped in veil of shadows, obscuring their face. The aura provides Dark Vision and a +3xrank bonus to Move Silently and allows the user to travel between shadows within 100ftxrank of each other. Dragon Form: The main defining aspect of a Dragonslayers magic is their ability to incorporate it into their martial fighting style. They can become living magical weapons, wrapping magic around themselves to increase their physical attack power, as such these attacks are considered unarmed or natural weapon for the Dragonslayer. They effects of the various Dragon attacks vary by element and grow stronger as the Dragonslayer trains with them. At each rank of this ability the Dragonslayer is allowed to further train of these abilities making them stronger and more versatile. Dragon Claw: Elemental energy is wrapped around the limbs of the Dragonslayer in the form of a claw in order to strengthen a punch or kick. This attack functions as the character's basic unarmed strike with whatever bonuses attributed to it. The attack does the same damage as the normal unarmed strike with an additional 2d8 element damage. The damage increases by 1d8 for every rank in this ability, the elemental effect is also compounded with each further rank. Dragon's Roar: ‘The character fires a burst of elemental energy from their mouth, much like a Dragon's breath weapon. The burst is a 30ft line of whatever element used, except with metal and darkness in which case it is a weakening cone of the same length. This attack does 3d6 damage +1d6 for each additional rank. Unlike the other abilities this one can only be used once per day for every 3 character levels. ''Wings of the Dragon: Energy is formed into a pair of dragon wings on the players back. These wings are fully functional and allow 50ft of flight (average) +10ft for each rank. These wings can fold around the character in the form of a shield providing a bonus to Armor Class and Spell Resistance equal to 2xrank in ability. The player cannot move while in this mode. Tail Whip: A long chain of elemental energy is created off of the Dragonslayer. The chain is equal to 5ftxLevel in length and is made of whatever element they wield. The chain can be used as a grapple hook to pull the character up or pull objects in. In the case of an attack it functions as a whip dealing 1d6 element damage per rank and can wrap around the target providing a +4 to Grapple and dealing the effect of the element as long as they are trapped. Armor of Scales: Elemental energy is wrapped around the player in the form of armor, providing a +4 bonus to AC and Spell Resistance (increasing by 1 per rank). While in this state the Dragonslayer is given a specific effect based on element type and is restricted to only Dragonslayer type magic and normal attacks. The effects are as followed: Fire: Immunity to Cold and 1d6 Fire on contact Water: Immunity to Fire] and a +2/rank on Reflex saves Wind: 2x Movement speed and Flight(good) Earth: 1/2 Movement speed, +8 AC and +6 to Strength Ice: +4 AC and 1d6 Cold on contact Lightning: 3x Movement Speed and paralysis on contact Poison: Weaken on contact and Acid touch Metal: 1/2 Movement Speed, +8 AC and +6 to Strength Light: Teleport as Free action and a x2 regenerate Dark: Invisibility and Control on contact Dragon's Trust: At this point in the Dragonslayers training, he has become proficient enough to become the caretaker of a Dragon Egg. The baby dragon feeds off the Dragonslayers magic and will hatch at the next level gained. The Dragon that is born is of the type that trained the Dragonslayer (list below) and will have the normal stats for those of that race. Due to feeding on the magic they form a bond and the Dragon may be considered a partner able to communicate over long distances telepathically. It can speak all languages the player can. The Dragon grows with the player with accelerated growth due to the bond, every three levels of player growth is equivalent to one age category on the Dragon. The Dragon types are as follows. Fire: Red Dragon Water: Gold Dragon Earth: Green Dragon Wind: Silver Dragon Lightning: Blue Dragon Ice: White Dragon Metal: Steel Dragon Poison: Black Dragon Light: Fairy Dragon Darkness: Lethus Dragon Dragon Traits: As a Dragonslayer becomes more attuned to the Dragon Magic they wield, they begin to take on the traits and abilities of their aligned dragon. Each time this ability is taken the Dragonslayer may choose one of their dragon's special abilities and make it their own, these abilities become a natural part of the player. These can be substituted for a Bonus Feat. Unyielding Will: Your exposure to Dragonic magic has altered you further, aligning your mind and your very presence with the power of Dragons. You gain a permanent +3 bonus to Charisma, a bonus +2 to Will saves and an immunity to mind-altering effects. Fear Bringer: As their Draconic nature begins to emerge, the same wariness given towards Dragons starts to be shown to the Dragonslayer. The Dragonslayer gains a Frightful Presence equal to their Level+ Strength modifier. This will also give a bonus +4 to Intimidate but a -4 to Diplomacy. Element Body: As they continue merging with their element, a Dragonslayers body will actually begin transforming into it. They maintain their original form and can still interact normally but can shift into an elemental form at will. This creates a powerful defense but doubles damage received from their opposing element. This provides an AC bonus equal to Intelligence as well as bonuses depending on element. **Earth, Metal, and Ice gain an additional +3 to AC **Wind, Water, and Light will become semi-incorporeal, requiring a Will vs. Will save for a successful hit. **Fire, Poison, and Lightning will provide an elemental kickback dealing appropriate damage and possible destruction of weapon. **Darkness loses 15 AC but becomes Incorporeal in nature Dragon Release: A Dragonslayer becomes more attuned to his true Dragon nature and so can take on the form of an actual Dragon. This is not a shape shift or polymorph, it is all the elemental energy in the Dragonslayer being released at once and taking the form of a large Dragon. This form can be considered a Construct of an Adult Dragon of the Dragonslayer's type. The form has all the traits of constructs that do not interfere with the scores and abilities of the chosen dragon. Any abilities of the Dragonslayer are carried over into this form. This can be used only once daily and will last until dispelled by choice or by depletion of Hp. When exiting this form, all the Dragonslayer's abilities or spells cannot be used again that day. Epic Dragonslayer Dragon Traits: the character continues to gain Dragonic abilities, but they can now be chosen from any age category of the Dragon. Elemental Aura: The Dragonslayers Aura becomes even more powerful. Ac bonus increases to 4x (rank), and spell resist increases to 7x (rank). Epic Dragon Magic: As they rise to the ranks of the epic beings, so too do their dragon powers. Now, all HD for Dragonslayer abilities and spells are increased by one rank. Dragonic Force: The Dragon's Rage inside reaches its peak, merging with the elemental magic to create a powerful new form. The Dragonslayer can now use magic within the rage state, and now gains a +10 attack bonus and +8 damage to attacks. The single full-attack increases to 6d8+ the breath weapon. The Constitution check must be made regardless of whether or not the massive attack was used, and must now succeed a Constitution DC of 25. Dragon God's Blessing: the character has been noticed by the Dragon Gods and receives several bonuses from their given blessing. The Dragonslayer gains a permanent +4 bonus to Dexterity and Intelligence and allows the casting of Wish as a one per day spell. Dragon Ascension: You have reached the epidemy of Dragonic magic, you are an Elemental Dragon. You gain the power of an Adult Dragon of your type, and proceed with the same life span and powers of one. Your growth continues, the limits of growth are yours to choose. : the epic Dragonslayer gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Dragonslayer, Monk, or Sorcerer bonus feats) every 2 levels after 20th. Epic Dragonslayer Bonus Feat List: <-list of bonus epic feats->. Ziggy the Drow Elf Dragonslayer Starting Package Weapons: <-Weapon selection for starting at 1st level with this class. ->. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. Remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons. ->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package. ->. Campaign Information playing a Dragonslayer Religion: Most Dragonslayers do not follow a religion, choosing instead to feel the power of the universe firsthand. But any of the elemental or dragon gods could be an appropriate choice. Other Classes: Spellcasters see them as points of interest, Fighters as a challenge. Combat: Their roles will range from support, to healer, to heavy fighter depending on their element. Advancement: Usually dragon’s layers multiclass into prestige classes that combine arcane spell casting and combat. Dragonslayers in the World <-Where characters of this class fit in a d20 world. -> Daily Life: <-day in the life of a character of this class->. Notables: <-notable NPCs of this class->. Organizations: <-info on what, where, when, and how characters of this class congregate and assemble->. NPC Reactions: <-How NPCs react to PCs of this class->. <-class name-> Lore Characters with ranks in <-the appropriate skills-> can research <-pluralized class name-> to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Dragonslayer in the Game The Draconic nature of a Dragonslayer makes most people wary of them, while animals and spirits see them as kin due to their elemental closeness to nature. Adaptation: Any element or force can be used as a Dragonslayer's focus, and any magical creature could potentially train them in their art for different paths. ---- Category:DnD Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Skilled [[Category:Support